Lady by Day
by RABBLT123232342525
Summary: Spying on Tsunade was just another job to be done, at first. Of all the things Orochimaru failed to fill Kabuto on, was her tendency to drink... [[Takes place the night after the altercation where they discuss healing Orochimaru's arms. Got the idea when Kabuto mocked her for being single LOL. Crack PWP semi kinky?] Also what genre does smut go into on this website?]]


**Just a crack idea from the episode where Kabuto mocks Tsunade for being single. It's amazing what a single line of dialogue can make us do. I thought it was funny but also lowkey thought it would be great for crack material aha? Writing this on a quick whim, stream of consciousness - I haven't written in ages and this is just practice material. Hope you're at least mildly amused by this! Also I do not mean to mock Kabuto, I really like the character, but I feel like it would be interesting to explore the thought of him having an, er... "Almost-Oedipus Complex". Maybe he's attracted to maternal women? Maybe he likes MILFs? I see him as having maternal instincts himself AS HE AGES, but when he's young (PART I) I definitely feel like he could have some mother issues.**

 **Warning:** Kinda kinky? I could have delved more into this but I'm just so out of it right now. Maybe next time.

 **Summary:** Spying on Tsunade was just another routine, at first. Of all the things Orochimaru failed to fill Kabuto on, was her tendency to drink... Takes place the night after the altercation where they discuss healing Orochimaru's arms. PWP

She pushed him to the ground, forcing him on his knees. Kabuto wasn't used to this kind of behavior, yet despite his snark remarks, he didn't fight back. They were alone, now, in a small hotel within the bustling town of Tanazuku Quarters. It was late, yet the town was lit with bright lights, and the voices bouncing off each and every building.

Spying. That was in his job description, right? Follow her to where she slept, keep an eye on her and do not let her escape without giving her answer on Orochimaru's "deal". His arms fixed, is what he wanted. Kabuto knew this. Kabuto knew his mission. Being treated like a slave, hands bound behind his back and forced to worship this old woman's body...was not part of the job.

"Look at me," her voice was hoarse and dry. As if the alcohol did nothing to quench her thirst. "Pathetic. Orochimaru's dog, eh?"

The younger man glared up at her. He was angry, but oh, was he loving this. The way he spoke down to her was...exciting. "I could kill you...in this state, you know. I could easily free myself of these binds and-"

The sharpness of her heels pushed into Kabuto's soft, young face. He smirked as his tongue slid out, but not so creepily as his Lord, and pressed it against the exposed skin. The coldness of her feet made him only want to move his tongue along them more. Tsunade's age showed through the amount of veins protruding from her legs, he noticed - she appeared to have good veins. Good for sticking with needles, delivering injections and drawing blood.

The elder woman was only mildly amused by this act, in her drunken state. "Sick brat, you are. What's this, playing dirty an' all?" With a push from her foot, Kabuto fell on his back. As Tsunade walked over his motionless body, the young boy could only admire the sight of her breasts from below. She noticed how he stared, which only further fueled her ego. Oh, how it turned her on to be desired, to be wanted. The very thought that someone could only dream of touching her furthered her arousal.

"You want me, don't you, kid?" with both hands, she began to grope and squeeze her own breasts together, making them look even larger than usual. When she moved her hands into her shirt and began pulling the fabric away, it was only now that Kabuto noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He wondered if she ever did. The strip tease lasted for a while - her, ever so slightly pulling away the shirt that barely covered, then placing it back, as if what was hidden was too good for him.

The tightness in his pants was only now becoming a nuisance. What was at first exciting and fun, was now a need, a desperate need.

He shifted on the floor, still gazing upon her body above. "You take me for a fool...stop teasing me, woman," he grunted. Tsunade laughed. "Get down here and give me what I deserve..."

The woman eased into a squat, her breasts now left unattended. Her body was inches away from his, making the suffering more ubearable. The drunk woman clicked her tongue, her eyes shifting all over his face, as if she were having trouble finding his eyes. "Tell me you want me," her long nails were travelling on his chest, playing in sensitive areas that were unexplored, up until now. "An' if you're a good boy, I might treat you to something nice..." with that, Tsunade eased down on his erection, very much feeling him through the fabric of his pants. Slowly, she moved back and fourth, enjoying the hardness against her.

"Lady, L-Lady Tsunade-" he wasn't going to say it, he wasn't going to say it. The entire situation was embarrassing, degrading, humiliating, and yet he couldn't help but smile. He needed this. Hell, he didn't know he did, but apparently it's true.

"So? Are you gonna be good, or what?"

Hesitation. "Yes."

"Are you gonna do as I say?"

Hesitation. "Yes."

The old woman scoffed. "Well, apparently you've disobeyed me already, because you still haven't said the magic words yet," a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to go...and pleasure myself then, won't I? If it's clear that you d-"

"I want you," he spat. Despair. It was like poison on his tongue. _Why?_ "I want you to belittle me, Lady Tsunade." _Why?_ "Please...talk down to me, use me, treat me as if I'm worth nothing. Right now, I want only to be abused by you," _Recognize me. Acknowledge me. Admire me. Scold me. Praise me. Love me._

"Hmm..." Tsunade stood once more, taking a brief moment to recollect herself from the small act of foreplay. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to sit my beautiful ass on that dick of yours, and I'm going to ride you 'til I decide whether or not I'm going to heal Orochimaru's arms. I don't give a rat's ass whether you get off or not - this is about _me_. And _I'm_ going to fuck you 'til I'm spent, 'til I can't go any longer...and you had better last, or else, kid. You think you can handle me, you little worm?"

Kabuto could only smirk. This was his release. The only kind he'd ever known.

"Well, Lady Tsunade... I will be here, at your disposal."

"I take it that Tsunade and her assistant dared not flee...Kabuto," Orochimaru eyed the man with suspicion. "You were gone much longer than I anticipated, however... What kept you?"

It took every ounce in Kabuto to not gloat about fucking Orochimaru's old friend. "Hm? Well, my apologies, Lord Orochimaru. I merely wanted to be more thorough in my task. I didn't let her out of my sight for a second," his wrists burned from rope the night before. "If you'll excuse me-"

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto walked off. "I almost forget that he's just a teenager... It's rare, but at times he acts it."

Frankly, Kabuto wasn't sure whether to be elated or disgusted. Either way, sex was nothing to be ashamed of, he told himself.

 **I know? This wasn't good? But it's honestly just for PRACTICE because I really want to get back into writing but I am very bad at it. But yeah, hope you got a laugh out of it or whatever. I'm sorry it didn't turn out as kinky as I wanted, I had to force myself to write this because I want to get better and stuff. If you have constructive criticism I'd love that ~ Thanks for reading! Please review if you can give me advice.**


End file.
